Pamiętasz?
by Salut-chan
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj. Remusowi zebrało się na wspomnienia, a jak wiadomo najlepiej wspomina się we dwoje. Napisane dla Seleny B i jej dedykuję to opowiadanie.


Remus obudził się w środku nocy i zauważył że potrzebuje czegoś by ponownie zasnąć. A właściwie nie czegoś a kogoś. Starając się nie narobić niepotrzebnego hałasu, wstał z ciepłego posłania i skierował się do zasłoniętego kotarami łóżka, gdzie jak wiedział znajduje się osoba, którą teraz potrzebuje. Lekko odsłonił zasłonę przeszkadzającą mu w dostaniu się do celu. Zadowolony wszedł pod kołdrę i położył się obok Syriusza przytulając się do niego. Nagle do głowy przyszła mu myśl , że to jednak dobrze iż ich współlokatorzy wiedzą o związku jaki łączy go z Blackiem i nie musi bać się że jutro obudzą go zaskoczeni przyjaciele. Lupin zachichotał gdy przypomniał sobie w jaki sposób Syriusz powiedział im o ich związku.

_Wszystko zdarzyło się gdy jeszcze jako słodcy piątoklasiści świętowali urodziny Syriusza, Po grzecznej zabawie w pokoju wspólnym postanowili przenieść się do dormitorium gdzie czekała na nich Ognista Whisky „Niezbędna na urodziny" jak przekonywał James. Syriusz z Remusem usiedli się na łóżku Blacka a Peter i James na przeciwko nich na stołkach. Mimo tego, że byli niepełnoletni wlewali w siebie hektolitry alkoholu, wesoło przy tym rozmawiając głównie wspominając ich psoty i planując kolejne. Nagle Syriusz poczuł nieprzemożoną chęć pocałowania swojego chłopaka. Zerknął na Pottera i Petera a po chwili obserwacji stwierdził że z pewnością nie zauważą._

_- Remi - wymruczał kładąc swoją dłoń na kolanie Lupina uśmiechając się kusząco._

_- Tak? - Remus spojrzał na Blacka. Niespodziewanie poczuł gorące wargi niecierpliwie całujące jego. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, poddając się przyjemności. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał wiadomość, którą przesyłał jego zamroczony alkoholem umysł: „Nie jesteśmy sami!" Odsunął się lekko od Syriusza ignorując jego pełne wyrzutu jęknięcie i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół z rumieńcem na twarzy. Zarówno James jaki i Peter wydawali się zaskoczeni niespodziewanym widowiskiem i Lupin zastanawiał się jak z tej sytuacji wybrnąć gdy Syriusz posadził go sobie na kolanach i postanowił obsypać szyje Remusa pocałunkami. Lupin sprzeciwił się temu z niechęciom szepcząc do Blacka coś o tym że nie są sami._

_- To co - Syriusz przyssał się do szyi kochanka i z zadowoleniem zostawił na niej malinkę. - Będę okazywał ci moja miłość gdzie i kiedy będę chciał!_

_- Ale - chciał zaprotestować Lupin lecz przerwał mu Potter._

_- Kochasz Remusa? - spytał Syriusza._

_- Bardzo._

_- Jesteście parą?_

_- Aha. - Black nie przestawał pieścić szyi Remusa, który ku jego uciesze zaczął wydawać ciche jęki._

_- Od kiedy?_

_- Jakieś pół roku. - Syriusz wsunął ręka pod koszulę Remusa. Peter obserwując ich robił się coraz bardziej czerwony._

_- Czemu nic mi nie powiedzieliście? - spytał z wyrzutem._

_- A bo ja wiem - mruknął wymijająco Syriusz. - Jeszcze jakieś pytania?_

_- Nie - odpowiedział Potter, choć miał jeszcze wiele pytań to ton jego przyjaciele doskonale powiedział mu że nie ma on ochoty na nie odpowiadać,_

_- Tak więc - powiedział Syriusz kładąc swojego kochanka na łóżku - Przepraszam. - Zasłonił kotarę pozostawiając zawstydzonego Petera i Jamesa samym sobie._

_Następnego dnia mimo że Huncwotów męczył kac, wszyscy doskonale pamiętali wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru przez co Lupin był niezwykle zażenowany a Potter dąsał się, że nie powiedzieli mu o tym że są parą. Wszyscy jednak byli szczęśliwi a Syriusz był dumny z siebie, że dzięki niemu nie muszą już ukrywać swojego związku przed najlepszymi przyjaciółmi._

Lupin zachichotał wspominając, co obudziło Syriusza, który otworzył leniwie oczy i uśmiechnął się do swojego kochanka.

- Z czego się śmiejesz Luniaczku? - spytał.

- Przypomniało mi się w jaki sposób poinformowałeś Jamesa i Petera o naszym związku - wyjaśnił.

-Trzeba było im w końcu o tym powiedzieć - odrzekł Syriusz układając się wygodniej. - Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy pocałunek? - spytał. Najwyraźniej i mu zebrało się na wspominanie.

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć ? - żachnął się Lupin łapiąc Syriusza za rękę.

_Remus przyglądał się jak kolejna dziewczyna proponuje chodzenie jego przyjacielowi. Nie dziwił się że Syriusz na powodzenie był przecież przystojny, wyluzowany, czarujący - jednym słowem popularny. Lupin spojrzał na dziewczynę . Na jej ładnej twarzy zakwitło zawiedzenie - najwyraźniej Syriusz odmówił jej tak jak i wcześniejszym dziewczynom. Remus podszedł do Syriusza, który uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem - w końcu nauczył się odmawiać tak że nie dostawał na końcu w twarz - co kiedyś mu się zdarzało. Remus nie wydawał się jednak szczęśliwy co od razu wychwycił Black._

_- Coś się stało?_

_- Uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe Łapo - oznajmił. Black patrzył na niego nic nie rozumiejąc._

_- Co jest niesprawiedliwe?_

_- Że każda dziewczyna może wyznać ci swoją miłość._

_Humor Lupina w ostatnich dniach był okropny, nie tylko dlatego że nadchodzi pełnia._

_- Przecież jestem wolny, nie mogę nikomu tego zabronić - powiedział Syriusz niedbałym ruchem poprawiając włosy._

_- Co byś więc zrobił gdybym to ja ci wyznał miłość? - spytał z wyzwaniem w głosie._

_Syriusz nadzwyczaj poważny namyślił się i pociągnął go za sobą do jednej z nieużywanych klas. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły Syriusz stanął bliziutko Remusa, wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem._

_- Spróbuj - ponaglił go._

_Lupin nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar cokolwiek powiedzieć. Syriusz przyglądał się zarumienionym policzkom i zawziętej minie Remusa._

_- Kocham cię - powiedział nieświadom, że mówi to na głos Syriusz. Zanim pomyślał jego usta ukształtowały kłębiące się w nim uczucia w dwa proste słowa._

_- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział nie wierząc w swoje szczęście Remus. Syriusz spojrzał mu w oczy szukając czegoś na kształt przyzwolenia i najwyraźniej znalazł je bo pocałował swojego przyjaciela z takim zapałem i uczuciem z jakim jeszcze nigdy dotąd jeszcze nikogo nie całował._

- Byłeś wtedy taki uroczy - stwierdził Syriusz nachylając się nad Remusem. Jedną rękę wplątał w jasno brązowe włosy Lupina i spojrzał się w miodowe oczy - Nadal jesteś uroczy. - Cmoknął go - Powinniśmy dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy wcześniej? - spytał siadając na udach Lupina i pochylając się by ponownie go pocałować. Najwyraźniej odmowa nie wchodziła w rachubę.


End file.
